DYCB-TV
DYCB-TV, channel 3, is a commercial VHF television station of Philippine television network ABS-CBN Corporation. Its studios are located at the ABS-CBN Broadcasting Complex, North Road, Jagobiao, Mandaue City, Cebu, Province. The station's transmitter is located along Mt. Busay, Brgy. Babag 2, Cebu City, Cebu, Province. It is the first and oldest television station in Cebu, and it currently serves as the network's main regional hub for the Central Visayas market, comprising Mandaue-based station, and the Central Visayas transmitters. Timeline # June 14, 1961 – DYCB-TV channel 3, the first provincial TV station in the Philippines, was launched by ABS-CBN (then known as Bolinao Electronics Corporation, later renamed Alto Broadcasting System). It first aired a four-hours-a-day schedule (6:00–10:00 PM), transmitting on a 50-mile radius within Cebu and nearby islands. The station's 390 ft (118.9 m) transmission tower (then the tallest structure in Cebu) was originally from the network's flagship TV station, DZAQ-TV 3, used during the first telecasts in 1953. # December 1973 – After the declaration of Martial Law by then-President Ferdinand Marcos, and the takeover of ABS-CBN by his crony, Roberto Benedicto, DYCB-TV was forced to shut down, then upon reopening as DYCW-TV and became part of the Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation. # 1978 – Channel 3 became an owned-and-operated station of the government-owned GTV (later the Maharlika Broadcasting System, now People's Television Network). The call letters were reverted to the original DYCB-TV. # June 28, 1988 – As part of the nationwide relaunch of ABS-CBN which began the year before with the flagship station in Manila, DYCB-TV reopened under its network's original owner and introduced the Star Network ident with the famous numerical gold tri-ribbon channel 3 logo with a star at the end, with the number 3 being made up of three white stripes (later changed to the red, green and blue stripes, matching that of Channel 2 Manila's later idents). The station's studios along P. Del Rosario cor. Leon Kilat St. was inaugurated since then. # August 29, 1988 – TV Patrol Central Visayas (first known as TV Patrol Cebu), the channel's flagship newscast launched as the first and the longest running regional TV Patrol in the Philippines. With this feat DYCB became the first regional station of the ABS-CBN network to introduce local newscasts. # 1989 – DYCB-TV started domestic satellite broadcasts to bring programs live from Manila to viewers in the Central Visayas region. # March 1995 - The Regional Network Group was officially launched airing Cebu-produced ABS-CBN programs; the others being ABS-CBN 2 Cagayan de Oro, ABS-CBN 3 General Santos, ABS-CBN 3 Zamboanga and ABS-CBN 4 Davao during the launching of two Visayan drama series such as "Kang Kinsa Isabwag ang Mga Bulak" and "Siya ug Ako sa Kangitngit" along with the original sitcom "Milyonaryong Mini". Later that year the RNG expanded further to other parts of the Visayas and into the rest of Mindanao, to be followed on by its launch to regional Luzon viewers, first in Northern Luzon in November 27, 1995 and followed by Bicol and Southern Luzon in July 1, 1996. # March 12, 1998 - ABS-CBN Cebu opened its new Broadcasting Complex on North Road, Jagobiao, Mandaue City Cebu Province, moving from the original studio at P. del Rosario in Cebu City, Cebu Province that was inaugurated since the network was reopened in 1988. # February 22, 2015 - ABS-CBN Cebu started broadcasting its ISDB-T digital broadcast on UHF 37 with the launching of ABS-CBN TV Plus in Cebu. ABS-CBN 3 Cebu Programs *Christ the Healer *Living Word TV (2011–present) *Maayong Buntag Kapamilya (2005–present) *Maayong Buntag Kapamilya Sabado (2016–present) *News Patrol Central Visayas *Sinulog (annually) *TV Patrol Central Visayas (2001–present) ABS-CBN 3 Cebu Previously Programs *Agri Tayo Dito *Alas Diyes Na *Amor Chicko *Ang Dumuduong sa Sto. Nino (1997-98) *Angelina: Hulog Sang Langit (1999–2000) *Ang TV Cebu *Awitanghalan *Banat Visayas, Sulong Mindanao! *Campus Idol (1989-1992) *Chika-hai Ta! *For Life Presents *Halad sa Kapamilya *Kang Kinsa Isabwag ang mga Bulak (1995-1996) *Kapalaran (2002–04) *Kapamilya, Mas Winner Ka! (2007–2018) *La Roca Negra (1998–99) *Let's Do Business *Little Big Star Cebu *MAG TV Na! (2008–18) *Maayong Hapon, Sugbu (1995-1999) *Mayor Otik (1999–2000) *Milyonaryong Mini (1995-1996, remake 2006–07) *Primitivo Ala Swerte *Sabado Na, Game Na! (2005–07) *Sabado Na Gyud (later retitled as "Sabado Na Gyud, Ngiga Gud", 1995–2005) *Siya ug Ako sa Kangitngit (1996-97) *Star Treats on 3 (1992-1996) *Summer Sunshine (1997-2001) *Tubag! with Leo Lastimosa (2010-2014) *TV Patrol Cebu (1988–2000)